1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding method for powder particles and a molded product obtained by this method. In particular, the present invention relates to a molding method for powder particles for obtaining a molded product having a high particle filling density by chemically reacting a powdery raw material so that the particles are joined to one another, and the molded product obtained by this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been methods for producing molded products by pressurizing and molding powdery raw materials, including, for example, a molding method based on the use of isostatic pressurization. The present inventors have been already suggested such a molding method based on the use of isostatic pressurization in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-211904. In this method, a mixture obtained by adding a liquid to a powdery raw material is subjected to uniaxial molding under pressure, wherein excessive liquid is removed to mold a preliminary molded product.
However, in the case of the molding method based on the use of the isostatic pressurization as described above, the filling state of particles in the preliminary molded product should be taken into consideration. Namely, it has been confirmed that the particles are joined to one another in a manner of point-to-point contact by the aid of the intermolecular force.